ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
HPW Thursday Night Electricity
Thurday Night Electricity is the new brand in HPW. The Sir Brothers say "It will shake the foundation of HPW!" The show has 9 wrestlers on its roster Carlos Dos Mias, Danny Green, Del'o, Jackie Berry, Kelly Ray, Pinkie, Shawn Tazer, Vance Richards and General Manager, Randal Sir. Most Recent Episode "Tonight, I Randal Sir have a suprise for all of you here tonight. We will have a tournament for the HPW Championship! Every Electric wrestler on this brand will get at least 2 shots for the title in this tournament. Every loser will face the loser for future purposes. Every winner will face every winner to advance. The Fall brand will have the same tournament and the winner from each brand will face off to see who is the new HPW Champion!!" The lights go dark and there is this guy in a black body suit and a hockey mask. He speaks and says, "Did the whole HPW forget about me!? I beat Rashard Nemen Hall for the HPW Championship fair and square if anyones gonna be in a World Championship match at South Paridise... it's gonna be me!" William Sir appears on the stage and starts speaking. "I'm the real owner of this company. So I know what's right and what's wrong. There is gonna be an HPW Championship Tournament. And that masked man in the ring is HPW Champion. So, when we announce the winners of the HPW Championship Tournament. The match will be determined as a Triple Threat Match for the HPW Championship. If the masked man wins we will have an HPW contract signing for him to be an official HPW wrestler. If anybody else wins the masked man will be forced to leave HPW empty handed." William Sir leaves the stage and HPW Electricity's theme plays. As the match begun, Danny Green tried to get the crowd onto his side but Del'o bashed Danny Green into the turnbuckle and started pounding him down onto the mat. Del'o went back into his corner then ran back into Green's corner smashing Green to the outside. Del'o picked Green up looking for a Del'o Bomb but Green raked Del'o in the eyes and kicked Del'o in the jaw. Del'o was on one knee so Green kicked Del'o one more time but in the head. Green went to the tope rope and hit Greenland! Green got the 1..2..3 and advanced in the tournament! During the break, Jackie Berry and Pinkie were brawling in the locker room area. Pinkie slammed Berry's head onto the locker and started pounding on Berry's skull. Berry started bleeding so doctors came and took her to the hospital. Carlos Dos Mias came out to the ring and got a mic, "Danny Green and Del'o are the only other men on the show right now. So in order to complete the show I have to face Danny Green in a qualifying match to complete the show and become next in line for the HPW Championship." Danny Green came running down the ramp looking confident to face Dos Mias. A referee was at ringside so got into the ring and asked for the bell. Dos Mias took down Green with a leg take down. Dos Mias waited for Green to get back up. Dos Mias put Green in a headlock and starts pounding on Green's head. Dos Mias looks to put Green away but Green gets from his feet and hits an amazing kick to the jaw. Dos Mias drops to his knees so Green hits a Cannon Neckbreaker on Dos Mias. 1..2..3 and Danny Green is the winner of the Electricity Tournament for the HPW Championship. Randal Sir walks down the ramp with a smile on his face and claps for Danny Green as Green celebrates in the ring. Thursday Night Electricity Champions